


Wherever The Wind Takes Us

by finnstop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humour, I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Some angst, erens dad isnt an asshole, erwin isnt an asshole, everybody is friends, lots of AU's and prompts thrown into a fic, papa erwin basically, two of my favorite boys getting together, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnstop/pseuds/finnstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its strange how so many divine circumstances can lead to two people falling in love and the fact that regardless of all of the hustle and bustle of the world two souls can finally meet and connect as one whole. its beautiful and sparkling and shiny and wonderful and new, and its nothing like how this fic is going to be at all, get ready for a slew of dick jokes and a mess of a storyline and two boys clumsily falling in love and getting into shenanigans and going on roadtrips and getting into trouble together without a care in the world because who doesn't want that in their life.<br/>a collection of fun fic prompts that i decided to use in an actual fic<br/>alternatively titled: why i should never become a novelist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever The Wind Takes Us

“Yes Mikasa. I know Mikasa. Yes I will be careful Mikasa.” I grumbled into the phone currently crammed between my ear and my shoulder as I struggled with balancing the boxes in my arms. In my currently empty quad. The setup of the dorms was strange but I didn’t mind, there were two rooms attached by a hallway to a central living room. In each of the two rooms there were 2 residents, each with their own separate rooms a bathroom, and a small kitchen. It was almost like an apartment only with less privacy. 

I tuned back into what Mikasa was saying knowing she had already given me this talk before about the dangers of being alone in a new city and how I needed to be more careful about who I talked to because it wasn’t like it was our small home town where everybody knew everybody else.

“-and Armin and I are just worried about you Eren, you're so far away, we’ve never been separated for this long before.” she said, her usually monotone voice tinged with concern.  
I set the boxes I had been holding down as I sighed gently, grabbing the phone from between my shoulder to put her on speaker as I began to put away a new set of dishes into one of the many cabinets. “Mikasa, I know okay. But you don’t need to worry about me, you need to focus on your studies and the same goes for Armin, look, we’re seeing each other in a few weeks anyway so just breathe and try to relax alright? I promise ill come back to you guys in one piece, one hundred percent intact and as stubborn as ever.” 

I heard her chuckle and allowed myself a small smile at my temporary victory; she had always been like a mom to me even before our mother passed away despite her being the same age as I was. she was always keeping me out of trouble and she always ended about ninety nine percent of the fights that I would have gotten into before they started. Armin, Mikasa, and I were always an inseparable group no matter what hit us we were always there for each other so you can probably imagine the heartbreak that ensued when I wasn’t accepted to Shiganshina medical school like both Armin and Mikasa were.

I wasn’t even that upset about not getting in, I had no interest in medicine and no interest in taking over my fathers business, much to his dismay although he had always been in support of my dreams and aspirations no matter how wild they had been. especially after our mother died he had stopped working as much to help assume the role of both mother and father for both Mikasa and I. no see it wasn’t that I hadn’t gotten into medical school, or that my dad was disappointed in me or any of that it was the looks of pity that I got from people whenever I said that I was going to go to a community college and not med school. 

Mikasa’s voice drew me out of my sudden rut offering a soft “I have to go now, promise me you’ll skype me soon.” she demanded not even bothering to ask when I was available. Not like I had that much of a social life either way. And even if I did have one, it wouldn’t matter where Mikasa was involved.

“Yeah I will, good luck with whatever you're going to go do then.” a smiled despite her not being able to see it as she offered the same back to me before hanging up. I was definitely in a good mood today, the excitement of college coursing through my veins at eight hundred miles per hour.

About two hours had passed before someone finally came knocking on the door, a tall brunette boy with freckles and smile as bright as the sun was beaming at me from the other side once I had opened it, holding out a highlighter yellow flier in his hand. “There’s a meeting tonight in the auditorium, all first years are invited.” I took the flier from his hand cautiously although he did seem nice I had seen one too many college movies in my 18 years to truly trust the invitation but I kept the thought in mind regardless. 

“I’ll consider it.” I offered him a small smile “I'm Eren.”

“Marco, I live just across the hall.” he leaned out of the way as he pointed to the door just across from mine with a grin. A boy with two toned hair leaned up against the door frame blocking my view of the inside of their space. Most likely it was set up the same way mine and whoever I was rooming with’s area though, consisting of a small kitchen with only a microwave and a fridge and freezer a small table, and two separate bedrooms and a bathroom with only a toilet and sink. 

“That’s Jean.” Marco grinned again as he noticed the long faced boy straighten up. “My uh…” Marco’s cheeks turned a light dusty pink as he cleared his throat.  
“boyfriend.” the other boy offered although seemingly harmless, the remark was too pointed to not hold a warning. Not like I was really interested in becoming anything but friends with this guy, he was cute but more so in a puppy cute way rather than a bend me over a table kind of way. I noticed the blush on Marco’s cheeks reddening as he examined the crevices in between the wood floor paneling. 

“Oh that’s cool.” I shrugged not like I could judge them, to put it lightly I was about as straight as a circle…drawn with my left hand…in the dark. But we didn’t need to venture into that territory; I didn’t want this to be like high school all over again. I shoved that thought aside, quickly deciding to change the subject. “Hey do you guys know who my roommate is, I checked the listing and I think his name started with an L or something, Leroy…. Leon…. Lego…?”

“it’s Levi.” a voice from beside Marco spoke, causing us both to jump slightly, how the hell did he even get here without us noticing how long has he been standing there?  
My teal eyes locked with stunning silver ones framed with a long set of black lashes. The man was short, he couldn’t have been much taller than 5’4” and that was being generous. He had black hair styled in an undercut that was parted near the middle, the pieces of his bangs coming down in a carefully arranged messy look. His features were fine and his face was stunning despite the dark circles that had made their home under his narrow eyes. 

“Are you gonna stand there and eye fuck me all day or are you gonna move so I can bring my shit in here as well?” the man quipped; I hadn’t noticed the boxes he had been carrying, too fixated on his appearance. 

Jean snorted as he tried to conceal his laughter and I shot him a glare.

“I wasn’t-“I tried to reply before being knocked back by his shoulder clipping my arm nearly knocking me back. Okay, asshole.

“Sure you weren’t.” he replied, not bothering to look back at me as he inspected the living area, placing a few of his boxes on the ground off to the side. “This place is filthy.” 

“Well, it is a college dorm?” I offered.

He only shook his head, and tsked. 

I turned back to Marco knitting my eyebrows together he only offered me a small smile and a light pat on the shoulder a sign of reassurance and a silent attempt at an apology for not being able to do anything that would work out in my favor. He looked torn between wanting to stay and talk for a bit longer and wanting to run for the hills. Deciding to have mercy on him I cleared my throat semi awkwardly. 

“So I’ll see you later then?” I asked cautiously, scratching at the back of my neck. “I mean, if you're still going...” 

“Yeah, I am, I'm glad jean and I will at least know someone there.” he peered behind me warily. “uh you’re invited as well, if you want to come.” he spoke to Levi who had made his round of the small living quarters which we shared and who was inspecting his nails leaning against the wall in the kitchenette. 

“To?” he asked, not lifting his eyes from his fingers to look at Marco or I.

“Uh... there’s a get together at the outside auditorium like an event to kind of get to know everyone...” I answered for Marco, man why was this guy so hard to talk to?  
“Ah I see, well, I’ll consider It.” he murmured, finally dropping his hand to his side to look at both Marco and I. 

“Well, I'm sure it would be really nice to have you.” Marco tried to flash a blinding smile that only faltered slightly due to his nervousness. He seemed almost too sweet as a person, and even without really knowing jean too well I could already tell he was the exact opposite of Marco which led me to wonder how the two had even begun dating in the first place. “I'm gonna get back to unpacking, knowing Jean he’ll probably put things away in the wrong spots.” he spoke of him affectionately. 

I waved him off before shutting the door; Levi was still leaning against the wall looking at me. 

“Uh… can I help you?” I asked nervously stuffing my hands into my pockets and doing my best to avoid his piercing gaze.

“You know you don’t have to shit yourself over nothing right kid? I'm not gonna murder you, not yet at least.” he spoke, his voice smooth and cool in a way that should probably be illegal. 

“Well, you aren’t the easiest to talk to…” I replied shyly. 

“I don’t try to be. Look kid I'm not that interesting to get to know so don’t waste your time it’ll only serve to irritate you in the end.” 

“I'm not a kid.” i whined. Great, good addition to your argument Eren. 

“Sure you're not.” he chuckled, a small smirk now adorning his lips, the corner of his lips twitching.

I groaned “whatever, I'm gonna go unpack.” he couldn’t be that bad, maybe he was just messing with me.

“Don’t get lost on the way there, I don’t think they have those intercom booths where I can go report a lost child at.” he called after me, amusement coloring his voice. 

-Or maybe he’s just an asshole. Another, more cynical part of me quipped but I pushed the thought away. recalling Mikasa’s advice of not assuming due to the fact that all of my assumptions were almost always wrong and that they almost always lead to me getting in a fight with someone I wouldn’t stand a chance against and judging by that shoulder check from earlier, Levi was one of the many people I could not hold my own against.

I unzipped my suitcase, focusing on the excitement of my first real college party. Tonight will be fun at least regardless of how your roommate acts. 

it was about ten thirty when I heard someone knocking on my door, I had already unpacked the vast majority of my belongings and put them in their rightful places, changed my clothes from my raggy moving clothes to a new outfit of black slim fit jeans and a dark grey tee shirt under a leather jacket my dad had bought me a few years prior thankfully I had never grown out of it and it still hung at just the right length at my belt loops. I walked to the front door, noting that Levi was nowhere to be seen, although he might have just gone to bed and decided that he wasn’t going to join us, a part of me felt disappointed at the fact that he may not be coming and I frowned slightly at the closed door which led to his room. Wait why was I even disappointed? This guy went out of his way to tease me for no reason even though he didn’t even know me, fuck him. 

I walked to the front door, slipping on a pair of old black shoes as I twisted the knob and pulled the door open to a smiling Marco.  
“Hey Eren,” he greeted me although a quick glance at me prompted a new question “is Levi not coming?” Marco inquired, cocking his head to the side.

“I don’t know, I think he went to sleep early or something, I mean classes do start tomorrow so I don’t blame him if he did.” I shrugged and Marco just nodded in agreement 

“I guess that makes sense, although it is a bit disappointing, anyway ready to go? Jean’s already down there saving some seats.” 

“Yeah sure.” I grinned, closing the door behind me after one final glance around the area. 

The walk down to the outside auditorium was short as Marco and I exchanged small bits of information about ourselves, I found out that he and jean had been childhood friends and had only lived in a town just twenty minutes south of where Mikasa, Armin, and I had grown up. I told him about Mikasa and Armin and how inseparable we had been all through childhood and he beamed at me exclaiming that he would like to meet them at some point.

As soon as we had gotten outside of the dorm area to the center of the school property I saw the dim lights from the lamps surrounding the area barely illuminating the faces making it hard to find jean. Soon after we had finally sat down on the cold stone seating a man began talking in the center of the large circle. Giving us all a basic rundown of how the year would really play out for us and giving us some tips for teachers and other aspects that in all honesty I wasn’t really paying attention to. 

the September air was chilly as I pulled my jacket around myself closer, out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco huddle closer to jean and despite the stupidity I felt almost jealous of not having someone to curl up against to leech heat off of but I pushed the thought away. The meet and greet portion of the night had ended earlier than I had thought it would and the upperclassmen began to file out, claiming that we should all head to bed early.

I had been speaking to a ridiculously large man named Reiner for a good half an hour after he had brought over some beer with another man named Bert. there were a few other people I had briefly talked to, a girl named Sasha who had only come over in search of food, dragging her boyfriend Connie along with her, a girl named Annie that brought out the true meaning of the phrase if looks could kill, but overall she was pretty nice, although quiet and only offering a few comments during conversations 

Marco nudged my side gently in an attempt to get my attention. “You gonna go back to the dorm?” he asked, jean’s arm slung around his shoulders. “Jean and I were thinking of heading back, but we can stay for a bit if you’d like?” most of the others had nodded their agreement, nearly everyone else had gone back to their rooms for the night but I just shrugged waving them off. 

“Nah, think I'm gonna take a few minutes, finish this beer, just enjoy some fresh air, god knows when the next time I’ll be able to enjoy this type of peace again will be.” I smiled at them all; we had all exchanged numbers before they had left. 

Sitting back down on the cold rock steps I leaned back this new life would be easier right? It was a fresh start, a time to start over. I smiled up at the stars before taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

“Are you sure you're allowed to drink that kid?” Levi’s voice came from beside me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

“You need to fucking stop doing that.” I exclaimed, pressing my free hand to my racing heart. 

“Doing what?” he inquired, cocking his head to the side, causing his hair to fall slightly out of place. 

“Just showing up and scaring the shit out of me.” I huffed childishly and he chuckled lightly.

“My bad, also move your ass over a bit.” he said.

Ignoring my childish urges to stick my tongue out at him I slid over to the side to accommodate him as he sat down next to me. This man really was odd. I took in his appearance as he stared up at the stars, he had a black knit sweater on and a pair of dark wash jeans and ankle boots, all fitted perfectly to his slim physique. He looked like he was fresh from a magazine with his refined features and style. 

“Is this a habit of yours?” Levi spoke, the corner of his lips twitching as he fought off a smirk. 

“Huh?” I asked, genuinely confused and admittedly a bit preoccupied by his appearance. 

I heard him chuckle a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind, so how did the meeting go?” he asked, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back as he stared up into the night sky. 

“Were you not here?” I asked, looking down at him as he stared off into space. 

“Wasn’t really paying attention.” He shrugged, flicking his eyes to mine. 

Reflexively, I reached up and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. “it was alright I mean… nothing too interesting happened, we just talked a bit there’s some interesting people here and we’re gonna meet up to hang out soon. “I shrugged, dropping my hand to fiddle with the seam on my jeans. 

Levi hummed in response, a low reverberating sound made deep in his throat. I looked back up at him.  
“Youre also invited, uh if you’d like to come?” I phrased my statement as more of a question than anything, although he was a bit strange, it wasn’t like he was a bad person and the group was a bit rag-tag anyway so Levi wouldn’t stick out too much. 

“I’ll think about it.” My eyes searched his face for any signs of a positive or negative response but found nothing. Instead of pestering him I just sighed gently as I leaned back as well.  
After a few moments of silence I was the one to break it. 

“It sure is nice out here; you can see all the stars.” I smiled up at the sky, a feeling of nostalgia washing over me. 

“Yeah, never really got to see them much where I’m from, but they’re nice.” He replied back. 

“Where are you from?” I edged, pushing the acquaintance boundaries a bit. 

“I’m from a lot of different places, moved around a lot as a kid, mostly lived in cities and busy places. You don’t see the stars that much out there.” Although it was an innocent answer there was an underlying bitterness that came with it and I frowned slightly when I glanced over and noticed the tightness of his jaw.

“I see. Well uh, Marco Jean and I were thinking about doing a monthly movie night type ordeal to bring us down from the stress of classes. Again, it would be really cool if you wanted to come hang out with us.” I tried to smile at him but he didn’t look at me so I let it fall. 

“Depends on what type of movie it is because I will not sit through a shitty horror movie where they all do the stupidest shit and get themselves killed.” The tightness of his jaw had loosened a bit and some of his hostility had faded when he spoke again. “But, I’ll probably be there, don’t have anything better to do either way.”

“Really?” I asked, hopeful.

“Well, I don’t see why not, you don’t piss me off as much as I thought you would.” The smirk had made its way back to his lips.

“As much?” I asked in mock hurt.

“Hey, that’s pretty good for me, take it or leave it princess.” He teased.

“Hey fuck you.” I grumbled, not actually upset.

“You have to pay for that.” 

“Huh?” I asked, my face going slightly pink. “Wait that’s not- I just- hold on-“I stuttered.

Levis laughter cutting me off as my face got more red. “I’m just giving you shit, oh man.”  
I groaned and punched him in the arm, only leading to him laughing even more. 

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-d D: so if there are any mistakes please let me know and i thank u 934830 million times in advance for reading, feedback is always appreciated and welcomed also pls note that this isnt supposed to be horribly angsty its just me writing some stuff that i got really excited about and im unsure of where the boys are gonna take this, i mean i have an outline but you never know!! anywho have a wonderful night friendos and i look forward to reading your comments!!


End file.
